Down The Hobbit Hole
by HobbitGirlForever
Summary: Camellia falls "down the hobbit hole" and into middle earth- PG13 just in case-later chapters
1. Chapter One Down The Hobbit Hole

****

Down The Hobbit Hole

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me except for Camellia and Maegelin, who I created all by myself _YEAH,_ all other characters/locations belong to the great JRR Tolkien. Please don't sue me whoever owns the rights to all things LoTR all I have are my Pippin action figure and my extended version of LoTR FoTR. groveling 

I got the idea for this story while watching Alice In Wonderland while babysitting and thought that it would be neat if a hole opened up in the ground and went to The Shire.

Thoughts are in brackets.

Chapter One- Down The Hobbit Hole

Summer in the city had been no treat. It was too crowded and the only smell in the air was that of carbon monoxide. Deciding that this was not the way to live, Camellia moved from the crowded rural area into suburbia. Come to think of it, it was beyond suburbia, her nearest neighbors were now about a mile away instead of two meters. She enjoyed the quiet, it was easier to concentrate on projects for work there. One may ask themselves why a vibrant young woman would move from the social scene to the middle of nowhere. The answer is plain and simple, she didn't fit in. Appearance was everything in that city. If you didn't fit into their mold you were history, which is what happened to Camellia.

The sun was just beginning to sink below the hazy purple mountains when Camellia decided that she needed to take her dog for his evening walk. 

"Come along Maegelin, we're going for a walk!" She said cheerfully as she attached a leash to her sleeping pet. She was glad for an excuse to take from the report that she needed to compose for her job. As soon as Maegelin heard the 'walk' he leapt to his feet and darted to the front door, dragging Camellia along with him. She grabbed her coat and opened the front door. It was barely opened a quarter of the way when Maegelin decided that now was the time to leave. He darted down the path as Camellia attempted to shut the door on her way by. Only succeeding in tapping it with her fingertips, thus shutting it only a little over half way. 

"Hold on Maegelin! Wait for me!" She said laughing. There was a slight breeze coming from the north that was blowing a wisp of golden brown hair across her right eye. She brushed it aside, sighing. 

I have always been so busy with work and school that I have never have made much time to have fun. I hate being so stressed and lonely. I long to have friends but all the people that I know are too serious and busy. Oh and I might as well forget about having a boyfriend! Every guy that I have ever met is looking for a super model. Not someone under five foot, who is rather plain and has a round face. Looks like the closest thing I am ever going to have to a boyfriend is Maegelin. Hey, at least he is quiet and he listens to me…..

Her thoughts were interrupted as Maegelin started to bark loudly and bolted down the path…in pursuit of….nothing other than…a fluffy white rabbit.

"Maegelin stop! Its just a rabbit! Stop it you stupid dog!" She yelled frantically. 

Okay I take my mental statement about quiet and obedient back!

Suddenly Maegelin stopped running, yelped, and immediately started running toward home. Camellia instinctively dropped the leash, to avoid being dragged down the slightly rocky path. She looked up again just in time to see the dog race into the half open door. Suddenly a strong gust of wind slammed the door shut and knocked an unsuspecting Camellia off of her feet. Instantly the ground opened up underneath her. She screamed and then shut her eyes, hoping that it was just a bad dream and that if it wasn't it would all be over quickly. After falling for what seemed like hours she finally hit the 'bottom'. Her landing would have been fine except that the back of her head hit a fairly large rock at the last moment. The last thing that she saw was blue sky, clouds and lush green treetops, before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two I Should Have Paid More Atte...

Disclaimer: Same as before…not mine…don't sue…only have Pippin action figure and you cant have it…my precious…shakes head violently…now on to the next chapter.

AN- Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I wasn't aware that anyone liked this story. Thank you to my reviewers Megan and Abby.

Thoughts are in brackets!

Two- I Should Have Been Paying Attention

"Excuse me…miss…are you okay? Please answer me."

Camellia slowly opened her eyes. After blinking several times to clear her vision, she was startled to see a young man's worried face only a foot away from her own.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" She cried as she frantically tried to sit up, as she did an excruciating pain exploded on the back of her head. She whimpered in pain, doubling over, then started to cry uncontrollably. 

"Miss are you okay? Please do not cry." The young man pleaded as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

Camellia looked up into his sad green eyes.

"I am fine except my head hurts terribly Mr….um…"

"Peregrin…Peregrin Took, but you may call me Pippin though. That is what all of my friends call me. Did I miss hearing your name?" Pippin asked playfully.

"Camellia…but please call me Ella, I like it much better." She smiled widely.

Hmmm…he is quite handsome…

"Here let me help you up, we had better get you to a healer so that she can make sure that you have no injuries. Other than your headache I mean."

"Thank you Mr. Took." She replied as she gently accepted his hand. When finally standing, she tried hard not to giggle. Finally a guy that I am taller than. Not by too awfully much but at least a good 6 inches.

"Pippin, do call me Pippin. Mr. Took sounds so formal and it makes me think of my father not of myself."

"Only if you promise to call Ella."

"Alight Ella, you have got yourself a deal."

He lead her down a pleasant path through the woods. Suddenly Pippin realized that he was still firmly holding her hand. Oh well, she does not seem to notice or to mind. For some reason I do not mind either.

"Pippin, where are we by the way." 

"We are in the Shire, near the Great Smials in Middle Earth."

"Oh okay…." Where is this Middle Earth that he speaks of….maybe somewhere near the equator. I really should have paid more attention in Geography class instead of daydreaming…oh well.

After a walking for about three or four more miles worth of walking, they finally came to the edge of the forest. Camellia suddenly gasps. 

"Oh Pippin it is so beautiful here!"

"I suppose it is, isn't it." Pippin replies looking up at the glorious sunset , the vast green fields with colorful flowers, and the Great Smials in the distance. "Come, I must get you to my home. My mother and sisters will be most glad for the company and we are nearly there already."


	3. Chapter Three Rest and Relaxation

__

Disclaimer- None of the characters are mine except Camellia thus far. Please don't sue. 

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers Abby, Megan, and LoTR Fanatic. (LoTR Fanatic please don't tell Marmadas. ;) )

****

Chapter Three- Rest And Relaxation

Pippin knocks confidently on the front door. Murmurs are heard coming from the inside as the Tooks try to figure out who in Middle Earth would be calling at this time of the evening. Within a matter of minutes the door was opened by Pippin's sister Pervincia.

"Gracious Peregrin Took, where have you been all day and who is this lass that you brought home with you?" Pervincia asked smiling widely as Pippin and Camellia entered.

"Pervincia dear, who was that at the door?" Asked Eglantine from the other room.

"It's Pippin mother and he brought a girl home with him!"

Eglantine hurried into the front room, laughing. Pippin and Ella both blushed crimson.

"What is your name dear and how long have you known my Pippin?"

"My name is Camellia, I have only known him a few hours I am afraid. I fell and hit my head on a rock and then everything went black. Peregrin found me, helped me up, and then brought me here."

"Ella had a nasty fall, Mum, could you check her out and make sure that she has nothing worse than a terrible headache?"

"Yes certainly. Come along Ella, I will prepare the guest room next to Pippin's for you."

"Thank you kindly Mrs. Took but I hate to cause you any trouble."

"No trouble at all Ella dear. It is not often that Pippin brings a friend home, 'cept Master Merry of course, and least ways never one that's a lass." Eglantine leads Camellia down several corridors.

Ella glances around while walking. The house was absolutely gorgeous! There was a plush runner down the center of the hallway, watercolor paintings of landscapes and oil paintings of Took ancestors were hung on the wood paneled walls. When the finally reached the end of the long corridor Camellia was still in awe of her surroundings. 

"Here is your room dear," said Eglantine smiling as she placed the candlestick down on the étagère at the end of the hallway next to a vase of lovely red flowers. "Pip's is right across the hall. If you are in need of anything at all do not hesitate knocking on his door to ask for it. I am sure he will not mind in the slightest." She opens the door to the guestroom before smiling happily at Ella. "Goodnight dear." Eglantine strode quickly back from the direction from whence they came, leaving the candle with Ella. 

Ella sighed, picking up the candle and heading into the room, grateful for a chance to rest in peace and quiet. Little did she know she would not rest for long.

****


	4. Chapter Four WakeUp Call

__

Disclaimer- None of the characters are mine except for Camellia, not even Pippin. *sigh* Thank you to my faithful reviewers Abby, LoTR Fanatic, Megan and anyone else who I accidentally didn't type here.

****

Down The Hobbit Hole

Chapter Four- Wake-Up Call

A light tapping noise awoke Camellia with a start. Her green eyes widened with fear as she leapt off of the comfortable bed and onto the hard wooden floor on the far side of it. 

"Who is it? Who is there?" She asked, voice quavering with the fear that was building inside of her. 

The door slowly creaked open and she cowered behind the bed with heads covering her head full of golden brown curls. Tears of fright began to stream down her face.

"Ella its me Pippin! Where are you? I can hear you but I cannot see thee." He whispered questioningly into the semi-darkness.

Camellia sighed with relief ,scrambling to her feet while brushing the tears that she had shed from her face. "I am here." She said feeling rather foolish as she saw the look of confusion on Pippin's face thanks to the faint light of the sun that's light was just beginning to peer over the horizon and through the fair sized round window. 

"What in middle-earth were you doing hiding behind the bed instead of sleeping in it?" He asked rather amused by her actions.

"I….um…well….was scared by the noise. Now I suppose it was only you tapping lightly on my door. You see I live on my own with my dog so I am not used to early morning visitors." Ella confessed rather sheepishly. 

Pippin chuckled "I am sorry that I startled you miss. I was just wondering if you would care to have me give you a little tour of the surrounding area."

"Oh yes that would be quite lovely." She glanced down at her clothes from the day before, a pair of faded jeans and white blouse, which were by now quite filthy and worn. While observing this she cringed slightly, 'whatever will the people in these parts think of me?'. 

As if reading her thoughts Pippin declared, "After you fell asleep last night me mum put a couple of my sisters' old dresses in the wardrobe over there. I am afraid that they will be a bit short as my sisters are smaller than I."

"Oh thank you ever so much for your friendliness and hospitality. I am sorry if I am a bother."

"You are quite welcome and you are not a bother at all." He grinned widely.

"I will leave you now so that you can get ready. I should like to depart rather soon, so that we can make the most of this beautiful day." At that he walked to the door, smiled at her once more and was gone.

Camellia wandered over to the wardrobe out of curiosity. She gasped as she opened the door. There hung three dresses one of a linen colored in a handsome olive green, one in a woven emerald, and one of ivory made of what appeared to be velvet. She removed the olive colored one and admired it further. It was rather plain, yet beautiful and well made. Its square boat cut neckline was trimmed with an striking ribbon of many shades of green and gray. The sleeves were bell-like and ended just below the elbows. Instantly she removed her soiled, worn clothing and slipped the new dress over her head. It fit her well though it was a tad bit short, only reaching a few inches below her knees. 

She glanced at her appearance and grinned. Ella hurried over to the pitcher and bowl that set on a nearby dresser and proceeded to wash her face and hands. Noticing a ribbon near the basin which was quite similar in color to that of her dress, she tied her hair back into a low ponytail, after brushing it until it shone with a brush that she had found. 

Again she admired her reflection in the looking glass. Quickly, she decided to remove her sneakers, as they were caked with dark mud. She had noticed yesterday that all of Pippin's family appeared to go without shoes all of the time and decided it was only appropriate to do the same. 

The smell of bacon, sausage, and eggs wafted through the air leading Camellia, who by now was quite famished, to the homey Took kitchen.

There at the breakfast table sat Pippin and his sister Pervincia along with a man who she could only assume was Pippin's father. Eglantine was standing with her back to them facing a charming fireplace where she appeared to be making tea.

It was then that Paladin Took noticed their young female visitor.

"And who might this be?" He asked grinning at Camellia.

"My name is Camellia sir."

"Are you a friend of Pervincia's or Peregrin's" He asked eyes twinkling.

"She is a friend of mine father." Pippin said standing to take her arm. He pulled out the chair next to his own. "I met her yesterday while I was wandering about. She had a terrible fall and was very lost so I brought her home with me."

Camellia bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh. He reminded her of a very similar breakfast discussion when she was a child. She had brought a puppy home with her who she had found limping and alone in her neighborhood in the city. Her father asked what on earth a puppy was doing in the house. She had told him that it was hurt and lost so she had brought him home with her. 'Daddy may I please keep him. I promise I will take good care of him. I promise I will,' she had asked with pleading eyes. After much moaning and groaning her father gave in and she was allowed to keep…..Maegelin. 


End file.
